One Piece:The Lost Episode - Galuna Island
by Rico 94
Summary: The Straw Hats landed on an island with a curse. There they encountered villagers that look like monster, a giant demon, wizards who are trying to bring it to life, and Team Natsu. Now are the Straw hats allies with Team Natsu or their enemies?
1. Introduction

**Warning: I don't own Fairy Tail or One Piece. And the first of the intro is not mine as well.**

Introduction

In a land far, far away, lies the kingdom of Fiore. A small peaceful nation of 17 million and a place filled with magic. Found in every home, bought and sold in every market place. For most magic is merely a tool a modern day part of everyday life. For some however, magic is an art. They devoted their lives to its practice, these are the wizards. Banded together in their magical guilds, they plan their skills in search of fame and fortune. Many such guilds dotted the landscape of Fiore. But there is a certain guild in a certain town that is high above the rest. A guild where countless legend have been born, and will no doubt will continue to make legends well into the future. Its name is Fairy Tail.

But the kingdom of Fiore is located on the world's most dangerous waters, the Grand Line. An ocean that was once conquered by a man who was known as the king of the pirates, Gold Roger. Now, pirates from around the world come to travel these waters and conquer what Roger conquered. But there is one crew that is known as one of the best pirate crew on the grand line despite being short in the number of members. A crew with every member a wanted pirate. A crew known as the Straw Hat Pirates.


	2. Chapter 1: Sailing to Galuna Island

Chapter 1: Sailing to Galuna Island

Two weeks has passed since the Straw Hat Pirates survived a major ordeal in Water Seven. The ordeal started with Robin disappearing, learning that their old ship, the Going Merry, is unable to sail, their money being stolen, Usopp leaving the crew, and the attack from the CP9. But it ended in good terms of the crew. They managed to save Robin, defeat the CP9 and thousands of marines within an inch of their lives, gained a new ship, the Thousand Sunny; got Usopp reinstated, and gained a shipwright in Franky. Now the crew continues to sail toward the second half of the Grand Line, known simply as the New World.

It was a normal for the Straw Hats, Franky was steering the ship and Sanji was making drinks for Robin and Nami. Zoro was training in the weight room and Luffy was playing a game of tag with Usopp and Chopper and Usopp was it. Robin and Nami were in the library, reading. Robin was reading one of her books and Nami was reading her favorite magazine, Sorcerer Weekly.

'This Fairy Tail guild causing trouble again, huh?' Nami thought to herself. 'They remind me Luffy or Zoro, and maybe Sanji.'

Robin got up from her seat went over to Nami to see what her mind in the clouds. She took a look at the article involving the Fairy Tail guild and how they destroyed the magic hall. "My, my, what a destructive bunch this Fairy Tail is." She said.

"Yeah, they kinda remind me of that idiot we call our captain." Nami said.

Robin smiled and said. "Well, sometimes thing like that can't be helped."

"I guess you're right. I know sometimes they don't do much damage but I wished it was like that all of the time." Then Sanji entered the library with his specially made drinks.

"Nami, Robin, I got some drink for my two favorite ladies." Sanji said with hearts in his eyes as he gave the drinks to Nami and Robin.

"Thank you, Mr. Cook." Robin said to Sanji.

"Yeah, thanks Sanji." Nami said.

"Anytime, my sweets." Sanji responded before leaving the library. After he left, Nami and Robin continued to read Nami's magazine. Outside, Luffy, Usopp and Chopper continued their game until Luffy spotted his ship's chef. "Hey Sanji, I'm starving." He said to Sanji.

"When are you not hungry?" Sanji asked rhetorically while lighting another cigarette.

"I don't know." Luffy answered.

Sanji sighed and said, "Listen, you just ate 10 minutes ago. So I don't want to hear it until dinner, understand."

Luffy pouted like a little child. "But, I need food now."

"I'm not a magician, Luffy. I can't make a snack pop out of mid-air. You're just going have to wait." Sanji and Luffy at each other for a few second then Luffy sighed in defeat.

"Fine, I'll wait."

"Good, I'll call you when dinner's ready." Sanji said, heading towards the kitchen.

Then Usopp sneaked up behind Luffy, tapped him on the shoulder and shouted, "Tag, you're it Luffy!"

Luffy then realized he was in the middle of the game and shouted, "Hey, no fair Usopp!"

"Ha, ha, all is fair in love in war." Usopp said as he and Chopper started to run from their captain. Meanwhile, Franky was steering the Thousand Sunny towards the next island that according to Nami is not too far from where they are now.

Nighttime arrived and the crew gathered around for dinner. Luffy as always demolished his meal and began stealing food from the plates and they tried to prevent from doing so. After dinner, some of the Straw hats were getting ready to call it a day. Zoro was up at the crow's nest, keeping an eye out for anything out of the ordinary as everyone else was getting ready for bed. Zoro was trying to do his job but as always he's started to dose off. Then he notices something off on the horizon. He rubbed his eyes to make sure he wasn't dreaming. He got on the intercom and said, "Hey guys, there's an island up ahead."

The others got out of their rooms to see what Zoro was about. "Hey Zoro, do you just see an island?" Luffy asked.

"Yeah, it's right over here." Zoro pointed to where he saw the island. The rest of the crew look at the direction Zoro's pointing to and saw the island.

"So moss head was telling the truth, there is an island ahead." Sanji said then looked at the top of the mountain on the island. "What's with that light?"

"Who knows?" Franky said. "Who _SUPER _cares?

"We'll probably arrive on the island tomorrow." Nami said. "So for now, we can get some rest. Knowing Luffy, we need it."

"I don't think we have that option right now Ms. Navigator." Robin said Nami.

"Huh, how come?"

"Look behind you." The crew looked behind them and tensed up from what they seen. A huge tsunami was quickly approaching the Thousand Sunny. The crew started to scream in terror as the giant wave is closing in on them.

"IT'S A TSUNAMI!" Usopp yelled. "IT'S GOING TO CRUSH US!"

"WE'RE DOOMED!" Chopper yelled.

"Franky, take the wheel and get us out of here!" Nami ordered.

"Right, hold on tight to something guys!" Franky shouted as everyone looked around for something grab hold on. Franky got to the helm, ready to get the ship out the tsunami's path. "Here we go, **COUP DE BURST!**" The ship was blast through the sky in high speeds after a huge explosion of air, flying towards the island and avoiding the tsunami.

"Are we alive?" Usopp asked scared.

"We are, long nose." Robin answered. "You can relax now."

"What do you mean by that? I kept my cool the entire time."

Robin smiled and decides to play along Usopp's white lie. "Of course you did, my apologies."

Luffy walked up to Nami and asked, "Nami, how much longer until we reach the island?"

"At this speed, I say about 10 to 15 minutes." Nami answered.

Luffy smiled and said, "Okay."

Robin took an intense look at the island and to herself, "So this is the cursed island."

The crew overheard what she said and looked at her confused. "What do you mean by 'cursed island'?" Chopper asked his mother figure.

"This island is called Galuna Island. And I had rumors about a curse was placed on the island 3 years ago."

"A curse?" Usopp repeated. "That doesn't sound good."

"A curse?" Luffy said. "That's awesome, let's go!"

"I was afraid you say that." The ship landed on the water and proceeded to the 'cursed island'.

To be Continued…

* * *

Ok, this is my first do this crossover so I'm just testing the water to see how well this will turn out. So, tell me if I did well or not. If I sucked, at least I tried.


	3. Chapter 2: S-Class Quest

Chapter 2: S-Class Quest

In Fiore's most famous and most destructive guild, Fairy Tail, the wizards ranked from C-class to S-class. The majority of the guild are ranked from C-class to A-class wizards but only a selected few are known as S-class wizards. They are Fairy Tail's elite wizards and they probably the wizards that can give the Straw Hats' monster trio a run of their money. These wizards are Erza Scarlet, Laxus Dreyer, Mirajane Strauss, Mystogan (Jellal), and the master himself Marakov. Each wizard can choose what quest that they want to take, depending on their rank. If they complete the task without destroying everything, they are rewarded for their effort. But the most deadly quests are only reserved for S-class only and recently one of quest was stolen.

Mirajane was about to return to her fellow wizards on the floor below when noticed something off. She takes a quest board for the S-class and saw that one of the quest papers is missing. She quickly ran downstairs to the guild master, who is currently drinking his beverage, and said," One of the S-class quests is missing." Marakov took another slip of his drink and then spits it out.

Mirajane's discovery caught the attentions of all of the wizards that were present at the time. "Say what?" the wizard with the brown hair and a cigarette in his mouth said, "One of the jobs on the second is missing?"

"But the jobs up there are S-class quests." Said the wizard with the dark blue hair, sitting next to the one with brown hair, "Anyone knows who took off with it?"

"Well, it's someone really strong or really stupid." The female with the lavender hair with a red ribbon and wearing glasses said.

Then Laxus appeared, sitting on the desk on the second floor and said, "I know, a little blue cat came here and ripped it off the board."

That caught everyone's attention since they know who the liitle blue cat is. "It was Happy?" Mirajane asked.

The whole guild started talking among themselves about why Happy snatched an S-class quest. "He must've stolen it for Natsu and Lucy." One of them said.

"That's crazy." Another wizard said. "What are they thinking?"

"They got some nerve, taking on an S-class quest." The wizard with the black hair covering one eye (Alzack Connell) said.

"I don't if I call it nerve but it's definitely dumb." The female with green hair wearing a cowgirl hat (Bisca Mulan) said.

"That's a serious breach in the rules." Laxus said with a smug look on his face. "Hey Gramps, stuff like that can get kicked out of the guild, am I right? Not that it matters. It's not like those three losers are going to make it back alive from an S-class quest."

Mirajane quickly ran back upstairs to confront the dragon slayer. "Laxus, if you knew why didn't you stop them?!" she questioned him.

"Oh lighten up; all I saw was a blue cat flying with a piece of paper in his mouth trying to be sneaky. I had no idea it was Happy. Besides, Natsu is not cleared for S-class. I never dreamed he break the rules." Mirajane shot a death glare at Laxus for what he said. "Hmph, you haven't given that look in a while."

Marakov closed in thought, knowing the situation that the guild's in. "This isn't good." He said. "Well, which job was it?"

"For lifting the curse on Galuna Island." Mirajane gravely answered.

Marakov's eyes shot widen when he heard that job was taken. "What?!"

The rest of the guild were shocked that Natsu, Lucy and Happy were crazy to take that job. "Galuna Island?!" They repeated. "Are they isane?!"

"They're even dumber than we thought." Alzack and Bisca said in unison.

"Laxus, go and fetch them at once!" Marakov ordered.

"Yeah right, I've got better thing to do gramps." Laxus replied. "And besides, everyone in Fairy Tail are supposed to be able to take care of themselves."

"I don't care how you feel about Natsu. The fact is you're the only one who's strong to take him back by force."

Then one of the wizards who overheard the discussion stood up and said, "Sorry master, but I'm afraid I have to disagree with you." It was Gray Fullbuster.

In the port town of Hargeon, Lucy was heading towards the port with her two friends, Natsu and Happy. "Wow, this brings back memories." She said. "It seems like it was only yesterday when we met here for the first time."

"It practically was yesterday." Natsu said. "You don't have to get all mushy."

"Yeah, you sound like an old lady." Happy added, irritating the blonde haired wizard.

Lucy calmed down quickly and continued to walk the port. "Well, let's find a boat that will take us to Galuna."

Natsu tensed up and shouted, "Are you crazy?! Forget the boat, why can't we just swim for it?!"

"You think I'm the one who is crazy?"

They finally reached the ports and they've started any available person with a boat to take them to the cursed island. "Galuna Island?" one of them said. "No way. Not for a million jewel."

"Around here, it's bad luck to even mention that name." another one said.

"Sorry kids, I'm afraid no one here will be able take you." A third boatman said.

"That island's cursed." His companion added. "So unless you have a death wish, I would stay far away."

"I don't know why you want to go there but no sailor worth his salt is going to take you to Galuna." The sailor with cloak said. "Pirates don't even go near that place."

"Are you serious?" Lucy asked concerned about their boat hunting process.

"Looks like we'll be swimming after all." Natsu said happily.

"Sure does." Happy agreed.

"We're not swimming Natsu!" Lucy shouted to her pink haired friends.

"I've found you." Gray said, coming up behind them and grabbing their shoulders, scaring the both of them.

"It's Gray!"

"What are you doing here?" Natsu questioned.

"Gramps found out about your hair brain scheme and send me to bring you back." Gray explained.

"Why? We're not in danger yet."

"If you come back now, you might avoid getting kicked out of the guild. Maybe."

"Kicked out?" Lucy repeated scared about the thought of getting thrown out of Fairy Tail.

"I don't care." Natsu said to Gray. "I'm still going on this S-class quest."

"Man, you're way out of your league here." Gray refuted. "Just come home. If Erza finds out about this, she's going to be so angry…" Now the three are starting to get scared on the thought of Erza's short temper and violent she can be.

Happy flew over to Gray's shoulder, acting innocent and said, "Gray, please save me. I told them this was a bad idea. But they forced me to come along."

"YOU ARE SUCH A LIAR!" Lucy yelled at the cat.

"I got to prove my power to Erza." Natsu said. "So like it or not, I'm doing this."

"Master ordered me to bring you home." Gray retaliated. "I'll drag you back to Fairy Tail if I have to." Gray then activates his ice magic. "Don't make hurt you buddy!"

Natsu activated his fire magic in response. "I just like to see you try!"

The sailor saw what was happening and decided to speak up. "Magic? Excuse me, but are you wizards?" That caught their attention. "Have you come to lift the curse on the island?"

"Yeah." Natsu was the first to answer.

"Well…maybe." Lucy said.

"Not gonna happen." Gray protested.

The sailor looked the three intently and said, "Get in."

"What?!" Lucy said shocked.

"Seriously?!" Natsu said.

"No way!" Gray protested again.

Then Natsu came with an idea and super kicked Gray in the face to knock him out. Natsu lift Gray on his shoulder and said to the sailor, "There we go, we ready when you are sir."

"Are you sure we should bring him with us?" Lucy questioned Natsu.

"We can't him go back and tell the guild. Because the person they'll send is Erza." Natsu and Lucy began to tremble in fear, thinking what Erza will do to them.

Natsu, Lucy, Happy, and a knocked out Gray got out on the boat and about 5 seconds after they departed from Hargeon, Natsu was about ready to puke. As they continue to sailing towards the cursed island, Natsu still feels extremely queasy and Lucy started to feel a little uneasy. "Okay, now I'm started to get scared." Lucy said.

"Well look on the bright side, at least you're not tide up." Gray said because he really is tied up by Natsu and Happy before they left the town. "This is your fault too, buddy." Gray used to the sailor. "Why did you decide to let us on?"

"The name is Bobo." The sailor said to Gray. "And if you must know, I used to be a citizen of Galuna Island. But I had to flee. I just couldn't take it anymore. I should warn you, tragedy befalls anyone who steps foot on the island. There's no avoiding it that is unless you can lift the curse." Bobo then revealed to the wizards the result of the curse to his left arm. His left look demonic, as if it belongs to a monster. "…This veil demon's curse."

"Whoa, your arm…" Gray said. "What happened to it?"

"Is that…the curse?" Lucy asked scared.

Bobo looked at the wizards and then looked at the island. "We're almost there." He said. "That's Galuna Island." The wizards looked at the island and saw that something was off about the island.

"That's weird, why is the mountain top glowing like that?" Lucy asked. The reason because on the mountain, there several people gathered in a circle, wearing purple cloaks and chanting some sort of spell. Lucy turned to the sailor but he was gone. "What the…Where did he go?"

"Did he fall out?" Gray asked.

"It was like he disappeared into thin air." Happy suggested. Natsu was still sick to his stomach due to his motion sickness as the water began to rise.

"What's that sound?" Lucy asked, seeing the boat starting to rise with the water.

Gray turned and got tensed from what he saw. "Ahh…Lucy…"

Lucy and Happy turned around and saw that the boat was in a huge tsunami. "AHHH, TSUNAMI!" Happy yelled.

"Now don't panic, just hold on." Gray said, trying to keep everybody calm.

"Happy, can you grab on the boat and fly?!" Lucy asked the blue cat.

"I can't!" Happy said. "I'm not strong enough!" The tsunami swallowed the boat whole, dragging the Fairy Tail wizards in the sea.

On the Straw Hats' side…

"We'll probably arrive on the island tomorrow." Nami said. "So for now, we can get some rest. Knowing Luffy, we need it."

"I don't think we have that option right now Ms. Navigator." Robin said Nami.

"Huh, how come?"

"Look behind you." The crew looked behind them and tensed up from what they seen. A huge tsunami was quickly approaching the Thousand Sunny. The crew started to scream in terror as the giant wave is closing in on them.

"IT'S A TSUNAMI!" Usopp yelled. "IT'S GOING TO CRUSH US!"

"WE'RE DOOMED!" Chopper yelled.

"Franky, take the wheel and get us out of here!" Nami ordered.

"Right, hold on tight to something guys!" Franky shouted as everyone looked around for something grab hold on. Franky got to the helm, ready to get the ship out the tsunami's path. "Here we go, COUP DE BURST!" The ship was blast through the sky in high speeds after a huge explosion of air, flying towards the island and avoiding the tsunami.

"Are we alive?" Usopp asked scared.

"We are, long nose." Robin answered. "You can relax now."

"What do you mean by that? I kept my cool the entire time."

Robin smiled and decides to play along Usopp's white lie. "Of course you did, my apologies."

Luffy walked up to Nami and asked, "Nami, how much longer until we reach the island?"

"At this speed, I say about 10 to 15 minutes." Nami answered.

Luffy smiled and said, "Okay."

Robin took an intense look at the island and to herself, "So this is the cursed island."

The crew overheard what she said and looked at her confused. "What do you mean by 'cursed island'?" Chopper asked his mother figure.

"This island is called Galuna Island. And I had rumors about a curse was placed on the island 3 years ago."

"A curse?" Usopp repeated. "That doesn't sound good."

"A curse?" Luffy said. "That's awesome, let's go!"

"I was afraid you say that." The ship landed on the water and proceeded to the 'cursed island'.

To be continued…


	4. Chapter 3: The Cursed Island

Chapter 3: The Cursed Island

The Thousand Sunny finally landed at the 'cursed island' as the sun started to rise.

"So this is the 'cursed' Galuna Island, huh?" Franky said. "Don't look cursed to me."

"Maybe that's because we've already been affected by the curse." Usopp said scared. Then he grabbed his own throat and pretends like he choking on something. "Oh no, I can feel it now coursing throughout my body, it's a poison."

"Would you cut the act, you little drama queen." Zoro said to the sniper. "You don't know if the curse is real or not."

"Hold on, somebody could've made that stuff up as if it was a practical joke?!"

"It's a possibility." Sanji said, blowing a puff of smoke.

"Ah, who cares if the curse stuff is real or not?" Luffy said, entering the conversation. "Let's go explore it!"

"Hold on Luffy." Nami ordered, stopping Luffy from leaving the ship. "Robin, has anyone proven that the curse is real or not?"

"Like I said before, the curse was placed on the island three years ago." Robin answered. "So the only that can say the curse is real or not are those who live on the island. I can't say for sure but there must be proof that curse is real because the request forms to left the curse from the island were sent out to every island within the grand line and no one accepted the job. Even pirates don't come anywhere near this island."

"Are you serious, Robin?" Luffy asked his archeologists and she nodded yes. "In that case, let's be the first pirates to explore it."

"NO!" Usopp and Chopper cried as they jumped their captain from behind to stop him from leaving the ship this time.

"You heard what Robin just said, didn't you?" Usopp asked. "That's a hint and a half to tell us to turn around and leave."

"But we just got here." Luffy protested.

"It doesn't matter! Do you want us to be cursed too?"

"I say we can go in." Zoro said.

"Not you too!"

"Face it, Usopp." Sanji said. "You should've already known that when Luffy is in his adventurous mode, there's no stopping him."

Usopp sighed in defeat. "I guess you're right."

Meanwhile, the group from Fairy Tail was already on the shore of the island not that far from the Straw Hats' ship but far enough for it not to be detected.

Lucy was the first one who started to stir as she opened her eyes and saw some tropical trees. "Where am I?" she asked herself. She got on her feet and walked towards Natsu, Happy and Gray, who were still knocked out. Lucy looked at the wreckage that was their boat to get to the island and said. "What a mess."

Natsu, Gray, and Happy started to stir as well. Natsu shook his cobwebs loose and looked at where they are. They're on Galuna Island, the 'cursed island' on the Grand Line. "It looks like we made you guys." He said happily.

"You're lucky that wave washed us to shore."

"Well I don't know if I call it lucky." Gray said.

"I can't help but wonder what happened to the guy that brought us here. Right after he told us about the curse, he vanished."

"Forget about that stuff for now and let's go exploring!" Natsu said excited.

"Aye." Happy said in agreement for the idea just as excited as Natsu.

"We've been here for like 30 seconds and you guys already forgot about the mission." Lucy said with a sweatdrop. Natsu and Happy calmed down when they heard about and the three gathered around to discuss what they need to do. "Apparently, there's only one village on the entire island. The village chief is originally the one who put in the request. So I guess we need to try and find him."

"Not so fast." Gray said, catching their attention.

"Give it up, Gray." Natsu said. "You can't take back to the guild now that our boat has been destroyed."

"You're right. So I'm coming with you." Natsu and Lucy looked at Gray surprised. "There's no way I;m going to let the two of you clowns make S-class before I do. And if you were kicked out, the guild would be pretty boring. Gramps would be upset but if we pull this off, he wouldn't stay mad at us for long." The two expressions changed when they heard that possibility. Gray smirked and said, "Let's go." With the three wizards set off to find the only village on the island.

On another part of the island, The Straw Hats were already in the forest.

"Oh boy, I wonder if there are any people." Luffy said happily.

"There must be somebody wants some curse lifting from the island." Zoro said.

"Then we'll lift the curse."

"Yeah, we're going lift to a curse." Nami said sarcastically. "And just how are going to do that?"

"I don't know."

"Do you know what kind of curse is on this island?" Usopp questioned.

"No."

"Do even you know what a curse is?"

"A little bit."

"Well there's some line of hope." Nami said.

"Yeah, but I bet you anything that it'll vanish fast." Usopp said and Nami nodded in agreement.

"As a matter fact, there is a village on the island." Robin said. "From what I heard it's the only one village here."

"Really?" Luffy asked. "How far along is it?"

"It's in the middle of the island and its going to take some time before we get there."

"Okay, so which way is this village?" Franky asked. Robin pointed to the east and everyone went that direction but Luffy went the opposite.

The group continues to walk to the village but they stopped when they felt that something's wrong. "Uh guys, did we forget something?" Chopper asked.

"It's not something." Franky said. "It's not someone."

The crew looked around and saw that their captain was nowhere to be found. "THAT IDIOT!" Nami screamed.

Nighttime fell on the island. The group from Fairy Tail continued to walk until they found a gate with a wall created by logs with markings on them and a 'Keep out' sign on the gate. "Well we found the village." Gray said. "Now what?"

"Check out that gate." Natsu said. "When they say 'keep out', they mean it."

"Anyone home?!" Lucy shouted. "We came to help you!" There was no response from the other side of the gate.

"Let's bust in."

"No way!"

"Did you guys hear something?" a new voice said, sounding like Happy. The three wizards turn to Happy, thinking it was him, but he shook his head no it wasn't him.

"I believe it came from this direction." A female voice said.

"It didn't sound like Luffy." Another voice said, sounding deeper.

"Where the hell could that idiot run off to?" another female voice, sounding almost sounding like Lucy said. Natsu, Happy and Gray looked at Lucy, who also says no, then at the direction of where the voices are coming from.

"How could one person go from being in front of us to out of our sight?" a male voice said irritated.

"Does this always happen to you guys?" asked another male voice.

"Yeah, but it didn't take all day to find him." Another voice said.

The Fairy Tail group looked around to see where the voices were coming from. Then they saw 6 people and a reindeer walking towards them. Gray and Lucy's eyes widen when they saw who they were.

Natsu and Happy looked at Gray and Lucy confused. "Who are these guys?" Natsu asked.

"T…th…that's the Straw Hat Pirates." Lucy said scared.

To be continued…

* * *

**Sorry it took me so long to make this chapter. ****So I figured I should make the Straw Hats and the Fairy Tail wizards meet each other to make up for it. Please R&R.**


	5. Chapter 4: Straw Hats vs Fairy Tail

Chapter 4: Straw Hats vs. Fairy Tail

"Did you guys hear something?" a new voice said, sounding like Happy. The three wizards turn to Happy, thinking it was him, but he shook his head no it wasn't him.

"I believe it came from this direction." A female voice said.

"It didn't sound like Luffy." Another voice said, sounding deeper.

"Where the hell could that idiot run off to?" another female voice, sounding almost sounding like Lucy said. Natsu, Happy, and Gray looked at Lucy who also says no.

"How could one person go from being in front of us to out of our sight?" a male voice said irritated.

"Does this always happen to you guys?" asked another male voice.

"Yeah, but it didn't take all day to find him." Another voice said.

The Fairy Tail group looked around to see where the voices were coming from. Then they saw 6 people and a reindeer walking towards them. Gray and Lucy's eyes widen when they saw who they were.

Natsu and Happy looked at Gray and Lucy confused. "Who are these guys?" Natsu asked.

"T…th…that's the Straw Hat Pirates." Lucy said scared.

* * *

Meanwhile, Luffy was walking aimlessly around the island, looking for the village Robin was talking about.

"Come on, where is this stupid village?" Luffy asked himself. Then he heard his stomach grumbling. "Man, I'm hungry. I wonder if there anything to snack on around here." Luffy continued on his little quest until he saw a purple light coming out of nearby cave. "What's that?" Luffy headed towards the cave to find out.

* * *

Back to the Fairy Tail group and the Straw Hats…

"Straw Hat Pirates?" Natsu said. "Who are they?"

"Don't you read the papers you moron?" Gray said. "These guys are the crew that did a number of that Enies Lobby place two weeks ago."

"Yeah, but what are they doing here?" Lucy asked. "I thought no one go anywhere near this island, even pirates."

"Aye." Happy said in agreement.

"I don't know." Gray said.

"Maybe they want to raid the village." Natsu said.

"That's terrible." Happy said.

"In that case, we should stop them." Lucy said and the others nodded in agreement.

"You know, we could hear you." Franky said.

"Yeah and we're not that type of pirates." Usopp said. "We're just here for an adventure, that's all."

"What makes you think that we should believe you?" Natsu asked. "How do we know you're not going to attack the village?"

"Village? What village?" Usopp and the other Straw Hats saw the wooden gate behind the wizards and said. "You mean the one behind those logs?"

"Natsu!" Lucy yelled.

"Nice going, Flame-brained chimp!" Gray shouted. "It looks like we have no choice but to drive them off the island by force."

"Yeah, it does." Lucy said, grabbing one of her keys.

"Hold on, we're not going to do anything." Nami said, trying to avoid any unnecessary fights.

"Don't waste your breath, Nami." Zoro said, drawing his swords. "It's oblivious that we won't hear a word we say. If it's a fight they want, then we'll give them one."

"Wait, what about Luffy?"

"We'll look for him later." Franky said, removing the skin from his right hand as he, Zoro, and Sanji stepped in front of the crew. "We have to get past these guys first."

"Let's go, Gray." Natsu said.

"Right." Gray said. "I got the one with the swords. You can take the guy with the metal hand."

"Wait, why you get the one with the swords?"

"Because I said so, that's why." Gray said as he charged towards Zoro. "Ice Make: Sword!" Gray created a sword made out of ice and swung it at Zoro, who easily blocked it with one of useable swords.

"Fine." Natsu said. "Lucy, you can take that guy wearing the suit."

"Okay." Lucy said, and then turned her attention to Sanji. "Hey you."

Sanji looked at where the voice came and saw Lucy. When he saw Lucy, his attitude made 180 degree turn. "Hey there, cutie!" He shouted to Lucy with heart in his eyes, freaking Lucy out.

Lucy shook her head and took out one of her keys. "Open Gate of the Golden Bull: Taurus!" Then a muscular humanoid cow appeared.

"What the…" Usopp said.

"How did she do that?" Chopper said.

"Wait a minute." Nami said, looking at the mark on Lucy's hand then looked over to Natsu and saw the mark on his arm. Her eyes widen when she recognized the mark. "These guys are…"

"What's wrong Nami?"

"These guys are members of Fairy Tail."

"Fairy Tail, what's that?" Usopp asked.

"They're one of the best wizard guild in the world." Nami answered starstruck.

"So this is some of Fairy Tail's wizards." Robin said.

"Lucy, your body looks sexy as usual." Taurus said, causing the Straw Hats to look at him with a sweat drop and Sanji looked at him enraged.

"Don't talk to the lady like that!" Sanji shouted at the spirit, getting his attention.

"Who's that?"

"That's our enemy, Taurus." Lucy said. "Take him down."

"Yes ma'am." Taurus said, charging towards Sanji. "**RAMPAGE!**" Taurus swung his ax at Sanji, who dodged it.

"Now how should I cook you?" Sanji said. "**JOUE SHOOT!**" Sanji kicked Taurus into a tree and making him return to the spirit world.

"Wha…no way." Lucy said shocked.

"Alright panty man, you and your crew better leave this island, unless you want to get hurt." Natsu threatened.

"Is that suppose be a threat?" Franky asked with a smirk on his face. "You're the one who's going to get hurt."

"I don't think so." Natsu put his fist together and engulfed them in flames. "I'll blow away. **FIRE DRAGON'S IRON FIST!**" Natsu charged towards Franky with his flame covered fist.

"Bring it. **STRONG HAMMER!**" Franky threw his iron fist at Natsu and the two attacks collided. The two were pushed back due to their attacks begin in equal strength.

"Hah, you're strong." Natsu said, charging towards Franky again.

"WAIT!" Nami yelled, causing everyone to stop. "Look we're not here to cause any trouble, ok."

"Then, why are you here?" Gray asked.

"Our captain heard about the curse on this island." Robin explained. "He figured at he could try and break that curse?" The Fairy Tail wizards' eyes widen when they heard the Straw Hats' objective.

To be continued…


	6. Chapter 5: Alliance

Chapter 5: Alliance

Natsu put his fist together and engulfed them in flames. "I'll blow away. **FIRE DRAGON'S IRON FIST!**" Natsu charged towards Franky with his flame covered fist.

"Bring it. **STRONG HAMMER!**" Franky threw his iron fist at Natsu and the two attacks collided. The two were pushed back due to their attacks begin in equal strength.

"Hah, you're strong." Natsu said, charging towards Franky again.

"WAIT!" Nami yelled, causing everyone to stop. "Look we're not here to cause any trouble, ok."

"Then, why are you here?" Gray asked.

"Our captain heard about the curse on this island." Robin explained. "He figured that he could try and break that curse?" The Fairy Tail wizards' eyes widen when they heard the Straw Hats' objective.

"Break the curse on the island?" Natsu repeated.

"How do we know if we could trust you?" Gray asked.

"Yeah for all we know, you might attack the village."

"We won't attack the village, we're not that the type of people." Usopp said.

"Yeah, Usopp's right!" Chopper shouted. "We're good pirates! We'll never do anything like that!"

The wizard huddled up, still unsure if they can trust the pirates or not. "So what do we do with them guys?" Lucy whispered.

"It looks like they're telling the truth to me." Happy whispered.

"Yeah, it looks like it to me too. Maybe we should let them help us."

"No way, I'm not convinced." Gray said. "Who knows? They might be lying through their teeth."

"I don't know Gray." Lucy whispered. "Are you sure? They did sound convincing. What about you Natsu?"

Natsu closed because he wasn't that sure about the Straw Hats either. Then he remembers Lucy reading an article about the pirates in the newspaper.

(Flashback)

Lucy was sitting at a table in the hall of the Fairy Tail guild, reading at the newspaper article. Natsu walked towards her and said, "Since when did you start reading a newspaper?"

"I don't." Lucy said. "I get the paper so I could get an editor of Sorcerer Weekly."

"Wha…You still read that. You're a part of a guild now."

"Being a part of a guild is no excuse for me not to read it Natsu. Who knows, they might something us other we destroy things all of the time."

"Whatever, it wasn't our fault. We don't that stuff on purpose."

"Oh, really? Anyways, I've found an article in the paper that caught my attention. I think it reminds me something you would do."

"Really, what is it?" Natsu started to read the article himself. The article was Luffy, his crew, and members of Galley-La and the Franky Family infiltrating Enies Lobby, taking down several thousand marines, defeating the CP9, surviving the buster call, and escaping with their crew mate Nico Robin.

Lucy looked at Natsu reading the article contently. She got her magazine and said, "Well I got what I wanted. You can keep the paper if you want."

(End of flashback)

"I say we can trust them." Natsu whispered.

"What?" Gray whispered.

"Look, we'll let them help us out but we'll help a close eye on them. Besides, I want to meet their captain."

"Why would want to do that?" Lucy whispered.

Natsu snickered as he put his fists together. "I want to fight and see how strong he is."

"I should've known." Gray whispered with a smirk.

"That's a bad idea to fight the captain." Lucy protested. "You saw how strong these are. How do you know if the captain isn't just as strong as them or even stronger?"

"It's only natural that the captain is stronger than the subordinates." Gray explained. "And besides, you know there's no talking out of that fight. I'm curious on how strong their captain is too."

"You too Gray."

Meanwhile, Luffy entered the cave where he saw a strange light come out it. "What's with this light?" He said to himself as continued to venture into the cave and follow the direction of where the light is located. He walked into an open-space and saw a huge monster encase in ice. "Whoa…what is that?" he said with widen eyes. Then his eyes turned into stars. "It looks so awesome!"

Back to Luffy's crew and the Fairy Tail Wizards…

"Alright, we'll come with us." Lucy said to the crew.

"Really?" Usopp asked.

"Yeah, as a matter of fact that's we're here too. We were sent here by Fairy Tail."

"So, I was right." Nami said. "You are wizards from Fairy Tail."

"You heard us?" Gray questioned.

"Of course I've read about you and your guild. And you guys remind me of our captain and these two idiots here." Nami said pointing at Sanji and Zoro.

"Why are comparing them to us?!" Zoro shouted.

"Don't act you don't know what I'm talking about."

"Who said I was acting? I don't what you're talking about."

Nami ignored Zoro and said to the wizards, "Anyways, we really appreciate you guys letting us help you on your mission."

"Don't ignore me!" Zoro shouted.

"Don't talk to Nami that way you moss-headed bastard!" Sanji shouted as he threw a kick at Zoro, who blocked it with one of his swords.

"You want to go a few rounds, jackass!" Zoro shouted as he drew another sword.

"Bring it on!" Sanji shouted as the two started to fight each other again.

Lucy looked at the fight, and then looked at Natsu and Gray. "Yeah, I see what you mean."

To be continued…


	7. Chapter 6: The Curse

Chapter 6: The Curse

"Oh yeah, I forget to introduce myself." Lucy said to the pirates. "I'm Lucy. These two are Natsu and Gray. And the cat's name is Happy."

"I'm Nami." Nami said. "And these guys are Zoro, Usopp, Sanji, Chopper, Robin, and Franky. We're the Straw Hat Pirates."

"Wait a minute, where 'Straw Hat' Luffy?" Happy asked.

"Well, we don't know." Nami answered.

"That moron got himself lost." Zoro said.

"Yeah, like you do daily." Sanji said, irritating Zoro.

"What's supposed to mean?!" Zoro shouted.

Then two figures stood on top of the gate and looked down at the wizards and pirates. "Who goes there?" one of the figures asked.

"We're wizards from Fairy Tail, responding to your request." Lucy answered.

"Why weren't notified that you expected the job?" the other figure asked.

"So you came here without permission?" Nami questioned.

"Uh, well…"

"Sorry, it was probably a mix-up in the paperwork." Gray said, defending the wizards.

"Then let me see your emblems right now." The figure said. And the four from Fairy Tail showed their emblems to the figures, proving that they're from Fairy Tail. "They're here. They're really here." The figures looked at the Straw hats and said, "And what about you? Where are your emblems?"

"Oh crap, we're screwed." Usopp said.

"Don't worry about them." Gray said. "They're with us."

"Wow, thanks Gray."

"Don't mention it." Then the gates opened for the group and revealed several people covered in some kind of cloak.

"It's like we're walking into a giant monster's mouth." Happy said.

"Are you trying to freak me out?" Lucy whispered to Happy.

"So there are people here." Zoro said.

"Why are wearing those cloaks?" Franky asked.

"I'm Moka, the village chief." the person in front of the group said. "In behalf of all the village people, I welcome you. Pleasantries aside, there something you must see." The person turned to the people. "Now my people." Then the village people removed the cloaks and that parts of their bodies were changed. Usopp, Chopper, and Nami were freaked out, looking at the villagers.

"What the hell happened to them?" Sanji said.

"It's just like what happened to the boat guy." Gray said.

"Yeah." Lucy agreed.

"Oh wow, your sideburns." Natsu said, ignoring the transformations.

"Not that, I'm trying to show you what happened to my arm." Moka said. "Everyone in the island has suffered horrible disfigurement because this curse. Not even the animals have been spared."

"So the rumors about this curse are true." Robin said.

"Seems that way." Franky said.

"Excuse me for asking, but what makes you think it is curse sir?" Gray asked Moka. "It could some sort of infectious disease."

"We've consulted with dozens of doctors, young man." Moka said. "But they all agreed that no such disease exist. You see, our symptoms began around the same time the moon fell under an evil spell."

"What kind of spell?" Lucy asked.

"Since ancient times, this island has absorbed the light of the moon. Harvesting to glow bright like the moon itself. However several years ago, the moon's color began to change and an eerie purple glow was upon the island."

"So the moon turned purple?" Natsu said to himself.

Happy looked at the sky and said, "Look!" Everybody turned their attention to the sky and the clouds moving and revealed a purple moon. "It's coming out from behind the clouds."

"Wow, it really is purple." Lucy said.

"Man, it's creepy-looking." Gray said.

"It's the curse." Moka said. "Stand back, the change is about to begin." Then Moka and the villagers felt a pulse in their bodies and slowly started to transform. Everyone, expect for Robin, watched the transformation with widen eyes as the villagers are turning into monsters.

"What the…" Lucy said shocked.

"They're changing." Gray said.

"We can see that!" Usopp shouted. "But what are they turning into?!"

"Why is this happening to them?" Natsu said.

* * *

**I'm back! Alright, there's chapter 6. We're catch up with Luffy on the next chapter. Until then, thank you & good bye.**


	8. Chapter 7: Burden

Chapter 7: Burden

Luffy walked around the forest aimlessly, looking for his crew. "Oh man, where are they?" He said to himself. "Maybe they're at that village Robin was talking about." Then Luffy looked at the sky and saw something strange. "That's weird. Why did the moon change color?"

The transformation was completed and the village people on Galuna Island were turned demon-like creatures. "I'm sorry if our appearance frightens you." Moka said.

"It's okay, I'm just completely confused." Gray said.

"You poor people." Lucy said, feeling sorry for the villagers.

"So this is the effect of the curse." Robin said, unaffected by the villagers change.

"Oh man, you guys…look so cool!" Natsu said with a twinkle in his eyes caused everyone look at him confused.

"Huh?" Everyone expect for Robin said in confusion.

"It's awesome. You got horns and stuff. I'm so jealous."

"He thinks we look cool."

"No one said that to us before."

The Straw Hats looks at Natsu and saw an image of their captain from Natsu's response.

"Is it just me or does that sound like something Luffy would say?" Usopp asked.

"It sounds like what Luffy would say." Zoro said.

"There could be some similarities between the two." Robin said with a smile.

"Natsu, you're being insensitive." Lucy said to her dragon slayer friend. "They don't want to look like this."

"Seriously?" Natsu responded then turned back to the villagers. "My bad. I guess we should help them out."

"That is why we're here." Happy said.

"Get a clue, man." Gray said.

"Anyway as you've witnessed, whenever the purple moon shows its face in the sky everyone takes on a horrific demon form." Moka explained to the group as the villagers began to shed tears. "If it isn't a curse, then what else could it possibility be? We'll return to normal when the morning comes and the sun has risen. However, there are some poor souls who can't switch back to their human forms for they have lost their minds."

"How sad." Lucy said concerned.

"The fate for them, those unfortunate souls in the grip of madness, we had no choice but to put them to death." The Fairy Tail and the Straw hats were stunned by this.

"That's crazy." Franky said shocked.

"Yeah, you can't just kill them off like that." Usopp said.

"He's right." Natsu said. "They might change back to normal someday."

"If we wait for that to happened, the monster would surely kill us all." Moka explained. "We've tried capturing them but they've always broke free." Then Moka started to cry himself, taking out a picture of the man who took the Fairy Tail wizards to the island. "It's no use. Once it takes over, there's no way to save them. I should know. I was forced to kill my own son." The group of outsiders was really stunned when Moka revealed that and showed them the picture.

"That's the guy from the boat." Lucy said recognizing the man in the photo. "But we just saw him yesterday, he…"

"Shh…" Gray cut Lucy off. "Now, I understand why he disappeared on us like that. He's dead but his soul can't rest in peace."

Lucy started to get scared thinking a ghost took them close to the island. 'A ghost?'

"What a terrible burden?" Nami said almost in tears.

"Please lift the evil curse from our island." Moka pleaded bowing his head. "If this goes on much longer, we may all forfit to do it. We'll die."

"We'll not going to let that happen." Natsu declared, making Moka's head jolt up. "We're going to fix this. I promise you."

"There's only one way that this rigid curse could be lifted. The moon…The moon must be wiped from the sky!" Everyone looked at Moka widen eyes.

"Hold on, old man." Franky said. "Are you sure that's the only to lift this curse?"

"Yeah, what you're saying what we should do is pretty much impossible." Usopp said.

"No, this is what needs to be done." Moka answered.

* * *

**Next time: Luffy will finally reunite with the crew and meet the Fairy Tail wizards.**


	9. Chapter 8: Plans

Chapter 8: Plans

Luffy continues his little journey through the forest is search for his crew. Then he heard his stomach grumbling. "Where's Sanji when you need him?" he asked himself. "I'm so hungry. I wonder if there's anything to eat around here." Luffy then walked up to a wall created with logs, stopped and looked around it. "What's this? Some sort of wall?" Luffy then stretched his arms towards the top of the wall and jumped over to the other side. Once Luffy landed, he looked around and saw huts almost everywhere. "What is this place?"

Meanwhile, the Fairy Tail wizards and the other straw hats crew member were inside the huts Moka provided for them thinking about what he said to them earlier.

"I never knew the moon can be so creepy." Happy said.

"Would you hurry up and close the window!" Lucy shouted. "You heard what the chief said. We need to stay out of the moon light! You may not care but I don't want to risk being turned into some freaky looking monster."

"I'm not so sure about this job guys." Natsu said.

"Do these people really we're going to destroy the moon?" Gray questioned.

"I wonder how many punches it'll going to take. You think I can handle it?"

"Are you kidding me? Don't be stupid man."

"Natsu, there's not a man who's strong enough to do that." Lucy said.

"But that's we were hired to do isn't it?" Natsu said. "We can't take a job and back out because that would make Fairy Tail look bad."

"What they are asking for can't be done." Gray stated. "How do you think you'll get to the moon anyway?"

"With Happy." Natsu pointed to his feline friend.

"I don't think so." Happy said.

"We can't destroy the moon." Lucy pointed out. "But we do some investigating; we might find a different way to lift the curse from the island." Then Gray threw his shirt at Lucy as he strips down to his boxers.

"You kids can do whatever you want." He said. "But after the day I had, I need some shut eye."

"Please don't take off any more." Lucy said with a sweatdrop.

"Okay, our investigation starts tomorrow morning." Natsu said as he and Happy jump on their sleeping bag.

"Sound like a plan to me." Gray said fell on his sleeping bag.

"Okay then, I'm pretty sleepy too." Lucy said rubbing her eye. "Good night."

In the Straw Hats hut, they're thinking about the same situation the Fairy Tail wizards are in.

"So what do we do now?" Usopp asked. "Are we really going to try and destroy the moon?"

"It's the only way break their curse." Zoro said. "I guess we have no other choice."

"Oh really, and how you do expect to get there?" Nami said smugly. "Are you going to grow wings and fly to the moon?"

"What was that?!"

"Listen, what they're asking us and those wizards to do is impossible! There's no way to destroy the moon. Right now, our first priority is to find Luffy."

"Yeah but that idiot could be anywhere on the island. It'll take forever to find him."

"Hey guys, where are you?" A familiar voice said surprising the straw hats.

"Is that…" Chopper said excited as the straw hats went for the door, opened and saw his captain.

"Luffy!" All of them shouted getting their captain attention and the attention of the fairy tail wizards.

"Do you guys hear that?" Lucy asked as Gray slowly started to wake up.

"I could hardly hear anything due to flame breath's snoring." Gray said while he and Lucy walked to door, opened it, and a new figure with a straw hat. "Who's the new guy?"

"I don't know but he looks familiar." Lucy examined the new figure further. "I think seen that Straw Hat on a wanted poster before. I think that's Straw Hat Luffy."

"That's Straw Hat Luffy? The guy with the 300,000,000 berri bounty on his head?"

"Yeah, that's him."

"Took long enough to get here."

"Oh, hey guys!" Luffy waved to his crewmates. "Where were you guys anyway?"

"We should be asking you that, moron!" Nami shouted. "Never mind that, now come inside. Get out of the moonlight!"

"Why?" Luffy asked confused.

"Just shut up and get in here!" Sanji shouted. "We'll explain later." Luffy still don't know what going on but he went into the hut.

"What's going on?" Then Luffy got hit over the head by an angry Nami. "Ow, what was that for?"

"That's for disappearing on us moron!" Nami shouted angrily.

"Yeah, where were you?" Usopp asked.

"Looking for that cursed village that Robin was talking about."

"Then you could've been following us!" Nami shouted. "Sometimes I think your sense of direction is even worse than Zoro's." Zoro glared at Nami for the comment.

"Oh yeah, you guys wouldn't believe what I found."

"If it's treasure, then I might forgive you."

Luffy looked at the irritated Nami confused then got back to what he was saying until… "Man, I'm so hungry." The other Straw Hats expect Robin sweat dropped.

Zoro hit Luffy over the head and shouted, "Tell us what you saw!"

"What is going on in here?" Moka asked entering the Straw Hats hut. Then he noticed Luffy with the group. "Who is this?"

"Sorry about that sir." Nami said to Moka. "But we've been looking our friend and…" She was cut off by Luffy.

"Whoa, that guy…" Luffy said as his eyes turned into stars. "…look so cool!" The Straw Hats looked at Luffy, not surprised that he would say that.

"Did you say I look cool?" Moka asked the straw hat boy.

"Yeah, do you know how I could look like that?"

"Are you crazy? This would the last thing you would want to turn into."

Luffy looked Moka confused. "Why not?"

"Luffy, what he's trying to say is that he doesn't want look like that." Sanji said.

"Ah, why not?"

"This is the result of the curse that placed on this island." Robin said.

"Really? Well in that case, we can help you break it."

"Like I explained to your comrades earlier, there's one way to break the curse. You must destroy the moon."

Luffy didn't hesitate to that request and said, "Okay, we'll do it."

"And how do you plan to do that?!" Nami asked.

"I'll stretch my way to the moon." Luffy said.

"Luffy, there is a limit on how far you could stretch."

"I could at least try." Luffy said.

"But, Luffy…"

"Don't bother Nami." Zoro said. "You know as well as we do once he something in head, there's no point to try and stop him."

"He really a wild one, isn't he?" Franky asked with Robin chuckling in response.

To be continued…

* * *

**Sorry for the long hiatus of this story guys. Hope you like it. Later.**


End file.
